


Earth Kingdom.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kataang - Freeform, Make Up, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Katara hasn’t seen Aang in many years but when the Earth King holds a conference to unite the world leaders they’re brought face to face with the demons that tore them apart.





	1. Katara.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied sexual content
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

She woke up that morning feeling very blissfully unaware. The pillow was warm pressed against her cheek and the sheets that were tangled around her body felt slightly cool. She could feel the breeze from the window she had left open last night on her back since she had been sleeping in nothing but her bindings lately. She had been in Ba Sing Se for nearly three weeks now and it was so unbearably hot during the summer nights she found she had no other option.  

She rolled over onto her back and the morning light shone directly onto her face disturbing the peaceful feeling she had had. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms up over her head. She laid in bed with her eyes open for some time just scanning the room around her. It was decorated with the seal of the Earth Kingdom on practically everything and a few wooden tables here and there. 

She didn’t really require much it wasn’t like she would be staying much longer anyway. The Earth King had only requested her presence for a short period of time in order to help teach healing sessions to a few of his personal staff. She was honoured when she received the message because, as the Earth King, he could have his personal healers trained by anybody in the world. 

However, as her brother coolly reminded her, why  _wouldn’t_ he choose the woman who was capable of bringing the Avatar back from the brink during the war?

And although, she was definitely ready to get back home, she had decided to extend her stay when the Earth King notified her that he would be hosting the upcoming world leader conference. Essentially, it was a party held for great leaders from each nation ranging from individuals like national monarchs, spiritual healers and even the great Avatar himself who would visit to mingle with one another. They would have the opportunity to discuss politics, the state and international policy but also be able to have a more relaxed and personal introduction. 

Considering that her father was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and most of her close friends were basically internationally renowned by now, she knew they would all be attending. She decided that she might as well stay instead of journeying home and having to journey back practically days later.

When the Earth King first approached her with this idea he spoke very casually of his excitement to having the Avatar come. It made Katara quite uncomfortable but she let him continue telling her about his thrilling party plans. She hadn’t seen him in a few years since he began his full-time duties as the Avatar and since they had had their falling out. After the war initially she knew without a doubt that he was who Aunt Wu had been referencing all those years ago but as their relationship progressed, the world was still in chaos. 

They were together for almost three years  when the world started needing their Avatar more and more. Aang was gone for longer periods of time and instead of being able to go with him Katara found that she was also needed in other places. It put a real strain on their friendship and their relationship so when their stress pushed them over the edge, they said some things. She knew he hadn’t meant it and she knew she hadn’t meant what she said but it hurt nonetheless.

Many times over the years she thought about writing him and begging him to come back just once so they could talk but she could never bring herself to do it. What was the point, she always said when she pulled out her notebook?  _He would just run off again, be needed somewhere else, give priority to anyone but you_  and it’s not like she could complain. The world was in such disarray how the hell could he not be pulled away and how could she ever ask him to slack on his duties?

She spoke to her brother about it once or twice. He was a good listener now that he had  _slightly_  matured but he didn’t really know how to help her through it. He would update her whenever he ran into Aang on his own journeys abroad but at some point it got to be too much for her. Sokka, realizing this, would often avoid even referencing Aang by name when Katara was around, he would just use the word Avatar and be done with it. He could tell how painful it was for her to hear his name repeatedly and have to constantly relive that fight. She had spent days afterward crying about it until one day there just weren’t any tears left. That was the day she threw herself into her work and never really looked back. Slowly it got easier and now, four years later, she could say his name and not want to hide.

She shook her head from her thoughts of Aang and rolled herself out of bed to begin brushing out her long, dark locks. Normally she would just throw on her usual thick, warm water tribe clothing but being somewhere where it was not nearly as cold she had no choice but to pack some much lighter outfits. As she aged it became much harder to find something as comfortable and upscale as it needed to be. What she used to wear on her journeys with the gang as a fourteen-year-old just wouldn’t cut it anymore. As a twenty-one-year-old woman and one of the worlds most prominent water-benders she had to dress much differently.

In situations where she met with world leaders she often wore dresses she had specially made to still be representative of the southern water tribe culture but more apt for the climate changes. For example, she had come to the Earth Kingdom to teach and enjoy the city so she would wear a halter style cut off shirt and some tights in her favourite shades of blue. It was the perfect material for bending, moving around at a fast paced and even great for going out in the city.

Once she had finished washing up, she went down to the servant’s quarters kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and head out. She didn’t particularly enjoy having them bring her meals to her in bed. She didn’t feel quite like the famous sole water-bender of the southern water tribe like everyone kept referring to her as. She was Katara and she could go to the kitchen to get her own food whether she was a guest of the King or not.

After eating quickly, she exited the palace and headed into the city. She wanted a few hours to herself before the dinner tonight that was being held to welcome her father. As the days progressed more and more people would begin arriving for the conference. These dinner parties would be almost a nightly thing and unfortunately she would have no time to herself. Everyone always pestered her about the stories of her days travelling the world with the young Avatar and she would repeatedly explain them for those who wanted to know. It would be easier if the more recent memories of their friendship weren’t so painful. 

* * *

After spending the entire day wandering each of the city’s upper, middle and lower rings she realized she had to get back and get ready for her father’s arrival. She couldn’t exactly be wearing such causal clothing and be a sweaty mess for a dinner with the Earth King. 

_She would never hear the end of it._

By the time she had finished getting ready she had made it just in time to hurry down to the port and wait. For the dinner she had pulled most of her hair back out of her face but left the rest of it cascading down her back. She was wearing a long sleeve, V-neck cut dress made of a fine material that hugged her curves and moved as though it were flowing water cascading down her body. 

The ship docked against the port, the door started to open and her father started walking out. She couldn’t help but run forward at the sight of him. When she finally reached him he picked her up and swung her around as if she were a little girl again. They both laughed as he placed her back onto the ground yet continued to hug her tightly. Katara had grown to appreciate her father more and more as the years went on after the war. As a child she hadn’t realized the role he played in helping protect her people but now, having to be a representative for them, she understood the burdens he bore alone all too well.

Before she could open her mouth to welcome her father to Ba Sing Se she noticed that her brother was coming out of the haul with Suki and Toph at his side. It had been a little while since she had seen any of them since all three of them spent a lot of time gallivanting the four nations and helping with national security improvements or putting their input in on military conferences. At the sight of them she released her dad and smiled brightly. She hugged each of them firmly and as they walked back to the palace for dinner they all excitedly told her stories of things that had happened since they had last been together.

Sokka described his expeditions in the North helping secure new trading and military agreements for the South. He had been working closely with the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe and his son since one day he would be replacing his father as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. 

Suki talked about the international branches of the Kyoshi warriors and how she had been training girls across the nation. They all wanted to learn how to fight, how to protect their people and how to help their communities prosper. 

Toph discussed her search for more metal-benders and how that was going. She wanted to train as many as she could in the newfound art and she noted that she had been spending a lot of time in the fire nation with Fire Lord Zuko because that seemed to be where they were cropping up.

Their conversations led directly into dinner and it ended up going by so quickly with the unexpected reunion. Katara felt nothing but warmth as the night progressed even in spite of the stinging pain she had in her heart knowing Aang was missing this. Usually she kept herself distracted when that pain started, dinners like this with her favourite people always helped her ignore it, but she knew when she was alone if the pain wasn’t gone it would be a rough night.

It felt very late when everyone decided to retire to bed. She hugged her father as he left, waved Suki and Sokka off considering she could tell how badly they wanted some alone time having been apart for so long and hugged Toph before she left spite of all Toph’s sarcastic aims at avoiding it. She had missed them dearly but also felt immense pride at the work her friends were doing out in the world. They were repairing the damage done by Fire Lord Ozai one community at a time.

When it was time for her to actually sleep all she could feel was that pain in her chest so she decided that maybe she could wear herself out with a walk in the brisk summer air. She descended the staircase from the western wing where they were staying and exited the palace doors. 

She found that the cool breeze of the outside world made her feel suddenly a lot calmer but she knew it wasn’t enough to keep the sad dreams at bay. Therefore, she walked towards the royal gardens. She knew there was a large man-made almost lake sized body of water and she knew being near water right now would help her,  **it always did**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162823771617/earth-kingdom


	2. Gala.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it jealousy? Is there something more there? Was she wrong to keep her distance all that time?

She was still wearing her formal dress when she reached the large pool so she hiked up the bottom of her dress, sat down on the grass and slipped her legs under the water’s surface. It was striking against her skin but nonetheless very relaxing. As a water bender she found that no matter what, water always helped to center her mind and calm her spirit.

In this place of peacefulness, she found her mind wandering to thoughts of Aang. She figured that as she was sitting there looking at her reflection in the pool of water it would be okay to let her mind go. She sometimes wondered if he ever thought about writing to her or coming to see her. She had wanted so many times to turn around and find him standing there. 

She would leap into his arms before he could ever say anything and she would never let him go again. Part of her wanted to take action because that’s just who she is but another side of her, the side that needed Aang in her life, wanted to be swept off her feet.

Aang had grown into a very handsome young Avatar since she found him in that iceberg. His jaw was chiseled, he had gained some scruff, he was much taller than her now and he had very obviously put on muscle mass with all the training. But that wasn’t even half of what drew Katara to him.

He had the kindest soul, he was so in tune with himself and so compassionate about helping others. He had this drive that set his soul on fire and motivated him to be the best Avatar he could be. Thoughts like that are what made her hate herself for not going to find him, for letting herself get so caught up in the  _what ifs_. But that was who Katara had always been, someone who analyzed every scenario and buried her most painful problems. It was easier to pretend to feel nothing than actually acknowledge the pain.

“Katara?”

She jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of an unbelievably familiar voice.

She turned her head to see him standing there, staff in hand, staring down at her in a state of utter confusion. She suddenly became very aware of the fact she had tears rolling down her cheeks and she hoped in the dark of the night he wouldn’t notice. She turned back to dry her face and then gradually stood up on the damp grass.

“What are you doing here?” she spoke abruptly. 

She could feel his eyes travelling up and down her body as he began to speak, “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to start my journey here early, but I noticed something sparkling when I was in the sky. It must have been the moon light on you, kind of overdressed for a late night swim don’t you think?” 

He chuckled, an airy sound that sent her skin tingling.

She forced a light laugh at his comment, “I wasn’t swimming, I just needed some air after dinner. I didn’t realize how late it was, I guess I got lost in thought.” 

She was avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible, she felt uncomfortable having to be simply cordial with him rather than her usual self and she wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

She looked up at the moon and then back to Aang, “Well considering how late it is I better get to my room before someone realizes I’ve been gone so long.” She gave him a small smile, smoothed her dress out with palms by running them down her hips and began to walk towards him to get back to the palace.

As she brushed past him she could feel her heart beat pick up pace and her eyes began to burn. She had no idea why her body was having such a volatile reaction to seeing Aang again, she definitely hadn’t anticipated it and she definitely didn’t want him to see her like this.

“Have a goodnight Katara,” he was barely audible as she passed him. His voice was calm but stiff and she could see with the help of the moonlight that his knuckles were completely white as he gripped his staff. She wanted to stop herself from leaving, she wanted to turn around and grab his face in her hands. She wanted more than anything to erase the last four years in one swift, deep kiss but she found herself practically sprinting up the steps of the palace and the steps to her room. She wasn’t ready for this. 

* * *

 

The next few days prior to the large banquet more and more guests were arriving. Katara was trying her hardest to avoid Aang so she would volunteer to do anything anyone needed and often found herself leaving the room just in time. She didn’t want to repeat their encounter in their garden, her heart couldn’t handle the splintering of wanting to run to him and run away from him at the same time.

She was trying to prepare herself mentally the entire day of the conference. When the time came to get ready with Suki and Toph she just decided to erase the stress from her mind and focus on her appearance. A few hours break from thinking about Aang would be nice and some time with her girls would help block him from her mind without a doubt.

She finished her look with one last sweep of lipstick and stood up to see how she looked in the full length mirror. She had let her hair down completely, smoothed out all the frizz and swept it to one side. She was wearing a floor length blue dress that was completely backless but had spaghetti straps running up the sides and cut down into a V-neckline. It definitely made her look older and in the back of her mind she hoped it would catch Aang’s attention. Toph was also wearing a floor length dress but in green, Suki in similar Earth Kingdom style was wearing a floor length halter-style green dress. All three of them looked incredible for the formal occasion and unfortunately, Katara was the only one who felt extremely nervous.

When they entered the grand dining hall Katara couldn’t believe how packed it already was. Sokka had joined them since they left their rooms and was already arm and arm with Suki on their way to speak with the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Toph had disappeared when she realized the size of the buffet table, her childhood had accustomed her to this life and she didn’t really care for the formalities anymore. That left Katara to descend the large staircase alone and she found herself more worried than ever about Aang seeing her.

As she began walking down the steps into the party she realized she was staring at her feet to make sure she didn’t trip which made her feel embarrassed so she looked up. Suddenly it was as if magnets were drawing their eyes together because almost instantly her eyes caught Aang. He was standing with a group of individuals that included her father, the Earth King and Fire Lord Zuko but his eyes were squarely on her. 

She noticed he was clad in his more formal Air nomad robes and she kept her eyes focused on him as she waded through the crowd towards his group. As she walked into the circle everyone greeted her warmly but Zuko was the first to step forward to hug her.

As he pulled back he spoke, “Katara, its been ages. The Earth King was just telling us how helpful you’ve been with his healers and how I should have you come stay with me for a while so you can make sure my healers are up to your standards.” 

Everyone in the circle started laughing and Katara smiled brightly, “I haven’t been to the Fire Nation in quite a while, if you’re offering I’d love to visit.”

Zuko smiled, “If Hakoda can spare you for a few weeks, Aang and I would love the company.” 

Zuko and Hakoda went into a discussion about Katara staying at the Fire Nation that somehow led into a much larger discussion on social programs that needed to be instituted in the nation. They were in agreement that if healers could be trained in the ways of the water tribe there would be a movement towards healing from the physical and emotional traumas caused by the war.

While that conversation continued, Katara turned to look at Aang with a furrowed brow, “I didn’t know that you’ve been living with Zuko.”

 Aang turned towards her with his solemn gray eyes and spoke softly, “Almost two years now. Before I was just kind of staying wherever I was needed but I wanted a place to call home so when Zuko offered, I accepted.” 

Katara felt a twinge of anger that he hadn’t chosen to come back to the southern water tribe but she abruptly realized how painful it might have been for him to be around her. She felt bad for taking the place he felt at home from him and the thought of him being alone for those two years saddened her. In response, she instinctively reached forward and placed her hand on his bicep, “The Southern Water Tribe will always be open to you if ever you need a place to call home Aang.”

She felt his muscle tense under her palm and dropped her hand from his arm. She hadn’t realized how close they were standing while they were talking and felt the urge to get out of there before her mind spun out of control like it had in the garden a few nights ago. She stepped back and looked around to see others standing quite close actually. They seemed to be waiting for the Avatar to be free to talk with.

She looked at Aang and forced a smile, “Well I should probably stop hogging you Avatar, my apologies. Have a good evening,” she turned her back hoping to avoid any refusal by Aang but as she began to walk away she heard him say her name. As she looked back she noticed that another woman had already swept in to take her place. The image of the new woman standing in front of him, eyes beaming, made her wonder if Aang had yet to found another to take her place. Maybe he had fallen in love or had been seeing someone else in the four years since they were apart. This made feelings of jealously bubble up in her chest.

Before she realized it she had managed to walk all the way across the room to where Toph was hiding from the party. As she stood next to her, Toph nudged her arm and pulled her out of her thoughts, “Hey Sugar Queen I can hear your heartbeat and its going to fall right out of your chest if you don’t calm down. What’s got you all uptight?” 

Katara let out a laugh at her old nickname and squeezed Toph’s forearm, “Uhm Toph, do you by chance know if Aang has been seeing anyone at all?”

Toph let out a loud laugh, “Twinkle Toes? Dating? You’ve got to be kidding.” Katara appreciated Toph’s nonchalant, sarcastic way of reassuring her, it made her feel much more comfortable especially since they were in a public setting. Katara let it go after that and continued mingling around the room. However, she would often catch herself scanning the area to see where Aang was and who he was speaking with. Often when she did that she would catch his eye and at some point in the night whenever they caught each others eye she would blush. 

_It had become a game._

Once the introductions and circulating had finished up the music commenced and people began pairing off to dance. Katara laughed hysterically as Sokka dragged Suki on to the dance and began twirling her around like a rag doll. They looked like they were having the most enjoyable time and it warmed Katara’s heart. She couldn’t help but think of a memory from her days sneaking through the fire nation. Aang had decided it would be a good idea to host a secret dance party for the fire nations kids and they danced for the first time. The whole event her heart had been racing and sweat was beading off her forehead but by the end of the night she realized she loved every second of it.

She was suddenly brought out of her happy memory by a deep voice, “Hello Miss. Katara.” 

Katara turned to the sound of her name and was faced with a handsome, young man wearing the uniform of the Earth Kingdom General. “My name is General Chey Fong, you met my father the first time you visited Ba Sing Se with the Avatar.”

Katara reached her hand out to meet his, “Oh yes, Chey, it’s nice to meet you.” General Fong smiled at her, “I came over actually because I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?” 

She nodded and he walked with her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist, held her other hand in his own and began leading her around the floor to the music. He was telling her military stories as they moved and she politely commented here or there but let him talk most of the time. At one point Chey spun her around and once she was facing a new direction she realized Aang had been watching her from across the room. He was standing in a group of people again but his eyes were fixated on her. When he realized she was looking his way he didn’t waver in his intense look, instead, he began walking towards her.

“General Fong, do you mind if I cut in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162876557137/earth-kingdom-ii


	3. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When seeing him again becomes all too much Katara can't seem to keep it all in. Even the rain can't wash it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Fong spun around to see Aang standing in front of him with his hand reached out for Katara, “Oh absolutely, Avatar, of course. You don’t mind do you Katara?” 

Katara shook her head at Chey and thanked him for the dance. Once Chey had left she placed her hand in Aang’s and he pulled her close to him. 

Unlike Chey, Aang placed his hand on Katara’s bare back and pressed himself so close to her she could practically feel his heart beat. He took the lead and slowly began working his way around the dance floor with her in his arms. Being around him for so long was bringing her back to the peacefulness she used to feel when their friendship first began rather than the awful anxiety she had been feeling since they last saw each other. 

It was comforting.

“You look beautiful tonight Katara. Well, you always look beautiful but I just wanted to tell you.”

 

Aang’s compliment pulled her out of her head, “Thank you.” 

She didn’t know what else she was supposed to say. She felt like she was caught between two selves, the one that wanted to forget everything and admit her feelings and the other that wanted to just get through the night. He didn’t speak again, he just kept her close to him and ever once and a while he would pull her close enough that his chin could rest against the side of her face. 

When the song ended he pulled back from her, smiled, bowed and returned to the group he had been previously with. As he walked away Katara watched the women in the room begin to flock to him, her jealousy was flaring up again and her heart was starting to pound. _What did he want from her?_  He danced with her so close to him, complimented her, interrupted her dance with another gentleman and then just left. 

_What was going on?_

She had been watching him walk away the entire time and when he turned back to look at her with those big, gray eyes she couldn’t take it. Her eyes welled up and she knew she had to get some air. She hurriedly walked towards the grand staircase, worked her way past a multitude of individuals without getting pulled into a conversation, up the staircase and as soon as she was out of the party zone she ran. She found her way to the western corridors and took the servants quarters exit out into the back gardens. 

She just needed to  **breathe** again.

She slipped off her shoes and felt the grass between her toes. She looked up at the bright light of the moon and saw the storm clouds gathering over head. She tilted her head towards the sky and with her eyes closed she spoke aloud, almost as if she were praying, “ **Please rain**.” 

Just as the words left her lips the sky opened up and she felt the raindrops pelting her face. The rain came splattering down all around her, it covered her hair and her dress in droplets of water. She felt completely revived from the early moments of frustration, water was so healing. She stretched out her arms to welcome to feeling of the water and as she did so there was a swift gust of air that blasted behind her.

As the parts of her dress that were still dry billowed forward, she turned around the see Aang just as he dropped onto the ground, “Katara, you’re going to get sick.” 

She felt so tired of being so cordial, the rain surrounding her made her feel empowered and she couldn’t stand them being so disconnected. She felt the need to let so many years of sadness well up inside her chest and burst out.

“What happened to us Aang? Four years we’ve been apart and you’re here now, four years! But here you are and you’re telling me I’m beautiful and looking at me like  _that_ but it still feels so  **wrong**. Didn’t you miss me or ever want to come see me or hell, even write to me? Because that’s what I wanted Aang. I put it in a thousand letters and I never sent a single one because I was  **scared**. I wanted you to know that I missed you every single day from the moment you left and it took everything inside me not to drop everything to find you. You broke my heart when you didn’t come back. You just left and you didn’t say a word for four years. I know it was hard and who we are will never make it easy but  _h_ _ow could you do that?_  Especially to me.”

Everything was just spilling out of her and the more she spoke the lighter her heart felt so the more she talked. She wanted to get every last feeling she could out, let him know what was in her heart and what she wanted from him. She wanted to fix what was wrong with herself and what had obviously been building up between them. She could feel the tears spilling from her eyes and she hoped the rain somehow blocked them out. She was looking directly at Aang but his eyes were sternly focused on the ground before him.

When she stopped speaking there was silence between them; Katara had hoped Aang would have something to say to her, that he would know the words to bring them back together but he stayed silent. She shook her head and closed her eyes, “You’re not going to say anything to me?” 

She opened her eyes to look at him as she spoke and before she could get the full question out of her mouth whatever he had been thinking about spilled over his lips.

He looked up at her and she could feel his frustration, “Of course I miss you Katara, every single day. I wanted to come see you the moment I left and the longer I was gone the more I thought I should write you but I was scared too. I broke you and in doing that I broke myself too. That fight made me feel like I was doing nothing but causing you pain, so I did what I always do, I ran. I was too young to know how to find balance in the world while finding balance in myself. I’m sorry you got caught in the middle of that.”

Katara walked over to him and placed one of her hands on the side of his face, “I’m sorry too Aang. I know I didn’t exactly make it easy and I hope the next woman who you love does better than I did.” 

Katara dropped her hand and her eyes from Aang’s face.

This time it was Aang’s turn, he placed both his hand’s around Katara’s face and pulled himself closely to her. He smirked as he leaned down, looking deeply into her warm brown eyes, “There is no woman in this world who I would want to be loved by other than you.” 

He leaned farther into her and placed his lips on hers. He moved his hands into her wet hair and pulled her flush against him. Katara wrapped her hands around Aang’s body and responded with just as much fervour as he had by pressing their bodies tightly together.

She didn’t know how long they stood like that but when Aang pulled back and looked down at her, his hands now on her neck, he smiled warmly. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Katara spoke softly, finally feeling some semblance of peace after all those years apart. 

Aang pressed his forehead down onto hers, “And I’m so in love with you.” 

Katara’s smile grew wide at the three words she had been waiting to hear come from his lips for so long and she crashed her lips onto his. She moved her hands from his hips up to the sides of his face and pulled him into her. Aang responded and moved his hands down to hug her waist.

They returned to the dinner after some time and thankfully, being the talented waterbenders they are, they dried off quickly. As they descended the staircase together Aang took Katara’s hand in his own and led her to her table. He was required to sit at the Head Table with a few highly respectable world leaders while Katara sat with their friends. 

As they arrived at the table everyone was already seated and chatting, Aang pulled her chair out for her and she sat. He kneeled down beside her, her hand still in his and spoke softly, “I’ll see you after dinner.”

 Katara nodded and leaned down towards him, Aang angled his face upwards and kissed her softly. “Until then,” she said.

Aang stood up from the ground and walked towards to other side of the banquet hall. Katara watched him go and then turned back to see everyone staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. She started to laugh at their expressions and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. 

Now how in the world was she going to explain this one...

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/162907305487/earth-kingdom-iii

**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
